Vampire Princess
by Prettypanther811
Summary: Selena was just your regular teenager.well not really the truth is she is a half vampire. After a tragedy happens in her family she is forced to move to Cross Academy and there she discovers more about her family than she wished to know
1. Tragedy

Her long black hair tied into a pony tail,her feet moving to the beat of the music her breath coming in short and her blue eyes full of passion. Selena moved to the beat like it was the last thing she was ever to do. She was a dancer. Not a professional but she was pretty well known. Selena loved her home and her family but there was just one little problem she didn't like. She was a vampire but not just any vampire she was a half vampire which means she is also half human. She hated having to hide her idenity from people but she loved having to go outside in the daylight and making friends and going to school in the day.

Selena lived only with her mother. Her father left her when he found out his beautiful daughter was born into the vampire world only if it was half. You see her father was a vampire hunter and he was quite famous but her mother was a pure blood vampire and they fell in love. It was the most tragic of sins that could have ever been made but they didn't care. Selena's mother hated being a vampire and that's what Selena's father loved about her they both wish to have their child be human so that they wouldn't have to go through the pain of being a vampire,but when Selena was born she had been a half vampire and her father hated her mother for that. So he left. Even though Selena's father had left she wouldn't give anyhting in the world to change who she was and where she was. Little did this pretty little girl knew that her world was going to change in a heartbeat.

Selena took her long black hair out of her pony tail and stepped into the shower she felt the heat of the water cascade down her body relaxing all of her sore muscles. As she was relaxing she suddenly heard a noise from downstairs. Selena quickly stepped out of the shower,put her clothes on and walked downstairs. "mom?" she called "MOM?" she called even louder. She walked into the living room to find a gruesome sight. Her mother lying on the ground in a pool of blood and a vampire hunter standing over her. "MOM!" she screamed. It was until than she realized she made a stupid mistake of screaming her mothers name. The vampire hunter turned around and looked at her. She couldn't make out his face only the color of his eyes. They were a stunning violet color. She stepped back and strted to run but the vampire hunter grabbed her by her nightgown "NO LET ME GO PLEASE!" she cried. Selena felt the gun on the back of her head and she cried in fear. Then all of a sudden she felt her self being released and she fell to the floor. Selena turned around and the vampire hunter was ran over to her mother who wa slying dead and broken on the ground and she started crying.


	2. Welcome To Cross Academy

Selena steped into the gates of Cross Academy blaringing Bullet for my Valentine on her ipod. She was not happy about being forced to go here just cause her mother was murdered by a vampire hunter. They said she would be safe here but she didn't feel very safe she felt like she didn't belong and she felt scared for the first time since her mother died. Inside the gate there was a man and a girl just about her age waiting for her. As Selena got closer she realized he was the chairman and the girl she just didn't know who she was or what she was to the school,his daughter maybe. She reached the chairman and took her ipod buds out of her ears. "Welcome to Cross Academy " the chairman spoke. Selena just stared at him than the girl. "I am the chairman and this is my daughter and guard for the night class Yuki" _Night class?_ Selena thought _you mean theres a day class too? Whats this school all about?_ The chairman and the girl named Yuki walked selena around the school so she could get a feel for it. All she could think about is what the night class was all about. What could it be just a bunch of lazy students that couldn't get their asses up early to come to school?

After the tour of the school the chairman had Yuki lead Selena up to her room. The walk was silent and akward but Selena was used to it. Once Selena was in her room Yuki stopped her before she could go in. "I really hope you like it here" She said "And I really hope we can become really good friend" Yuki smiled at her and all Selena could think about is crying. "_she barely knows me and she's being so nice" _ "Um thanks me too " Selena finally said with a small smile and with that Selena walked into her room,threw her stuff on the bed,sat down grabbed a small jewelry box from her bag took out a razor and cried.

Selena woke up to a knock on her door. "Selena?" she heard a girls voice. "It's Yuki,are you awake?" Selena sat up on her bed,looked at the was 4:30 in the morning. The door finally opened and through the dark room she saw Yuki's face. "Oh your awake" She said "I was worried when you didn't answer right away. Selena rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah I guess I was so tired I feel right to sleep last night." Selena finally spoke. "Well the Chairman wants to see you in his office before school starts." Yuki said "Ok" selena said quietly. Once Yuki left Selena got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. Her bright blue eyes had lost their shine and her face looked sullen and gray. She missed her mother so much she didn't want to start a new day of school without her. Tears started to form but Selena shook them away she didn't want to look like she was crying on the first day of school. She got ready by putting black eyeliner on her eyes to hide the redness and putting on the school's uniform that she found in her closet. After she got ready she started looking for the chairmans office. "_damn I really should have asked Yuki where the chairmans office was I hate getting lost" _Selena kept thinking. As she was getting even more lost she came to a gate. Inside the gate was a beautiful looking house. _"What is this place"_ Selena thought. All of a sudden Selena heard a noise behind her. Than a voice "Your not supposed to be here" the voice said. Selena turned around and all se saw was those Violet pair of eyes.


	3. Vampires

Selena stared a the stranger for what seemed like forever _"It's him" _ she thought. "Who are you?" He asked. Selena just stared at him with a terrified expression on her face "I asked you a question,Who are you?" He took a step towards him and that's when Selena bolted as fast as her long legs could take her. _"shit shit shit that's him it's him the one who killed my mother but what's he doing here at the same school oh shit"_ Selena though rapidly. All of a sudden Selena was on the ground on top of someone. "Crap oh I'm so sorry" Selena moved off of the person and looked up and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. The person laughed and sat up and Selena just looked down and blushed. She felt like he was staring at her so Selena looked up and saw him. He was gorgeous. Long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes she felt like she was going to melt.

"Um I'm sorry I ran into you"Selena said quietly. "It's ok" He said. Akward silence. "I'm Kaname and you are?" "Um I'm Selena I'm new here" Selena felt hot and embarassed that she ran into him. "So that explains why I've never seen you around here"He spoke "ummm I know this is all random but do you know where the Chairman's office is?"Selena said still looking down at the ground. "Yea it's that way" He pointed to the direction towards the office. "Um thanks" Selena said and with that she ran off towards the office without another word towards Kaname."_He's a vampire! I knew I felt something oh my god the night class is vampires!" _her mind screamed at her all the way to the chairmans office

"There you are Selena I thought you were gonna skip out on me" The chairman laughed. "No I got lost" Selena said not looking at the chairman. "So what did you want to talk about" "Well it's about you" he said. "ok" she said a little confused. "I know what you are Selena" The chairman spoke in a solem voice. Selena looked up with wide eyes. "How?" She said in a whisper. "I just know. You are a half you are allowed to go out in the day and you are not attracted to blood. Your mother was a pure blood vampire and your father was a vampire mother was killed by a vampire hunter just weeks ago" He said. "How do you know all of this?" "I do my research" He said with a smile. Selena felt invaded she didn't like where this was going. "I want you to be the guard of the night class" Selena was shocked "But they are vampires" She almost screamed. "So you have figured it out" He said


	4. Meeting the Night Class

Selena stared wide eyed at the chairman. _"He's nuts" _ selena thought _"I can't be a school's guard for the freakin night would be able to sense I'm a half vampire. No one should know about me!" _ Selena screamed I her mind. She was so scared she didn't want to do this but the chairman would probably make her do it or he'll kick her out of school. "Yes you are right Selena the night class is full of vampires." The chairman said in a calm voice "They are elite vampire which means.." "They are basically famous" Selena finished his sentence "Yea I know" Selena than thought of Kaname. He was a vampire maybe she would see him more if she was the guard. Than she thought again. _"Why would he be interested in me I'm just a half vampire he's probably looking for a prettier pure blood vampire" _ Selena sighed "Fine I'll do it." "That's wonderful the chairman said with a huge smile _ "Wow hes creepy when he does that." _ The chairman gave selena her badge and than she left for class hoping she would run into Kaname again.

Unfortuantly Selena didn't run into Kaname but she did run into Yuki. "Hi Selena" She said in a cheery voice "Hi" Selena said with a forced smile "So the chairman told me that you are going to be the guard for the night class"She said smiling bigger. "Um yeah I am" Selena tried not to sound solem but it was hard and the burning of her wrists reminded her of what she did the night before "Well we better get to class so we won't be late lets go." Yuki grabbed Selena's arm and they ran towards the class room. The mintue Selena walked into the classroom she felt like all eyes were on her. She looked around the room and all eyes were literally on her. It scared her to death. Selena didn't like to be stared at it made her feel like something was wrong with the short pause Selena talked to the professor and found her seat she looked over and next to her was the pair of violet eyes that had killed her mother.

Selena tried to look away but she just couldn't. She was frightened by what she was looking at. _"He's going to kill me" _She thought. All of a sudden he spoke "Can I help you?" He said with an additude. "Um I'm Selena" She said in a shakey voice. "I know who you are" He said. "Huh?" Selena was confused. "You're the girl I ran into this morning you were hanging around the night classes dorms" He said "Oh so that's what that place was" Selena said her voice still shaking. "I'm Zero" He finally said. Than it was silent for the rest of the hour. After class Yuki came up to Selena and grabbed her hand "Lets go we have to go make sure the girls don't attack the night class" She said in a rushed voice. Selena was barely able to put a word in as Yuki pulled her through the halls towards the gates of the Night class.

Once they got there Selena realized what Yuki mean't by attacking. There was loads of girls there and they were all screaming! "What is this" Selena yelled over the noise "You'll see" Yuki yelled back. Once the gates opened Selena realized what Yuki meant cause out walked the most gorgeous group of vampires she had ever seen.


	5. Pay

Selena had to take a step back by them. She had never seen anything like them. They were all so beautiful. But the screaming girls had gotten on her last nerve with all the KYAAAAAA. It was pissing her off. So what did she do? She did the one thing that her mother always told her to do when she was pissed off. She screamed. "HEY ALL YOU ANNOYING BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP!" it was suddenly silent. Everyone included the night class looked at a very pissed of Selena "my god you guys are so freakin annoying let the night class pass in peace and get to your dorms is already passed curfew" No one moved "NOW!" and suddenly every annoying girl left in a huff. "Thank you" Said a familiar voice. Selena turned around to see a smiling Kaname. "You're welcome" She said in a too cheery voice and goofy smile. Selena realized what she sounded like and realized she probably sounded and looked stupid. _"God why am I such a dork around guys"_ She thought to herself. "I mean no problem" She said clearing her throat and blushing. Kaname laughed a small laugh and then walked over to Yuki. _"I knew it he likes someone else wow I wish someone looked at me like the way he looks at her" _Selena thought sadly. All of a sudden her wrists started to burn not cause of the sight of Kaname and Yuki but because her heart was pained she was a useless piece of trash she didn't deserve anyone. So Selena ran and she ran far away from where anyone could find her. She found a small barn filled with horses. Selena reached into her pocket and pulled out her razor. She was about to dig it into her wrists when she heard a voice. "What do you think you're doing?" Selena looked up with teary eyes and saw the one person she hated most.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She yelled. "You shouldn't do that it'll cause a riot within the night class" He said calmly "I don't care its you who did this to me YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD PAY NOT ME!" Selena sobbed out the words and crashed towards the ground. She looked up to see Zero with a surprised look on his face like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about" He said shocked , "Don't you dare lie to me" Selena said through sobs "You know what you did you killed my killer had your eyes I'd never forget those eyes as long as I live." She looked down took the razor and brought it to her throat "Now look and see what you did to me I hope you live with the guilt" Just as she was about to do it Zero ran and grabbed her hand just in time. "I didn't kill your mother Selena" Zero said looking straight into her eyes. _"He's not lying! He's telling the truth! But his eyes they are the same as the killers how can this be" _Selena screamed in her head. "You're not lying" Selena said softly "Give me the razor" Zero said not taking his gaze off of Selena "I can't" She said "It's my only escape" She cried out. "I'm sure it's not" He said still not taking his eyes off of her. Slowly and shakily Selena gave him her one and only happiness. "Thank you" He said finally taking his gaze off of her. Suddenly Selena felt a wave of relief sweep over her like a burden had been taken off of her she was so relieved that she started crying harder. "What's going on over here?" Selena heard Yuki's voice between her sobs.

"Oh my goodness Selena what's wrong? Zero what did you do to her" Yuki yelled. "I didn't do anything she just came in here and tried to kill herself if it weren't for me she'd be dead" He said In a harsh voice. "Selena is this true" She said in a concerned voice. All Selena could do was nod between her sobs. "She accused me of killing her mother. I know who really did it Selena" He said in a cold hard voice. "Who" Selena said in a scratchy voice. "Ichiru my twin brother"


	6. Happiness

"You have a twin?" Selena said confused.

"Yes I do but we aren't on good terms" Zero said through his teeth. "

So he's the one who killed my other and tried to kill me"Selena said quietly.

"Wait he tried to kill you?" Yuki said loudly

"Shhhhh" Zero and Selena said at the same time. "Oh sorry"

She said covering her mouth. "Just forget about it we should be on patrol by now lets go" Selena said in a rushed tone

"Oh and Zero" she said with a smile.

"What?" He said. "Thanks."

"No problem" He said with a small smile.

"_Holy crap he actually smiled" _ Selena said laughing in her head. Selena was patrolling the gounds listening to her ipod and singing silently to herself. She wa sin a great mood after she gave up her razor and so what if Kaname didn't like her back she'll find her right guy eventually. She started to sing louder cause she felt like screaming her good mood to the world.

"I can feel you all around me

Thickining the air im breathing

Holding on to what im feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing"

Suddenly she felt presencer behind her. Selena stopped singing pulled out her gun and spun around.

"Who's there" She called

"You have quite the voice" The voice said

"Kaname?" Selena said confused

Kaname stepped out of the shadows his messy hair and brown eyes looked even better at night.

"What are you doing here?" She said questioning but not putting her gun down.

"Chill gaurdian I heard someone singing so beautifully I had to come investigate who it was" He said with a small smile

"oh" Selena said blusing

"You should perform at the ball this weeked"

"I don't know I don't do so well in front of crowds except when I'm dancing" Selena said shyly

"Oh you dance" He sounded intruiged

"Um yea it's a passion of mine" She said blushing and looking down at the ground

"_why am I getting all worked up over him he likes Yuki not me" She thought angrily_

Selena looked up and saw that Kaname was staring at her wrists. Her blue eyes got wide cause she had been fiddling with the sleeves on her uniform and it had lifted up showing the cuts on her wrists.

"What pain have you been through that cause you to do that" He said softly but selena could hear him. He didn't sound disgusted he sounded worried.

"My mother was murdered." Selena said with tears forming in her didn't want anyone to know about this especially her crush.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he said in a low voice sounding guilty for asking

"It's fine I'm getting through it but I've decided to quit so don't worry about me you barely know me" She laughed bu he just looked up into her eyes and Selena caught her breath. He looked so gorgeous. Beautiful brown eyes and messy dark hair. His face was absolutly stunning. His gaze just bore into her and Selena could feel herself blushing.

"Um I should go" Selena said quietly walking past Kaname

"Promise me something" He whispered

"Sure" She said

"Promise you'll perform this weekened at the ball and that you won't ever cut again"

Selena sighed "Sure"


	7. Zeus

Selena walked back to her drom in a daze. She couldn't believe she just promised to volunteer at the dance to sing in front of all of those was she even goig to sing? "GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed "I'm such an idiot why am I falling head over heels for this guy I don't even know him." Selena scolded herself the rest of the way to her dorm. As she was scolding herself she ran into someone. _'Dammit not again"_ sh thought. Selena looked up and saw the chairman. "Oh hello Selena how are you" he said in an all too cheery voice."eh I'm alright" she said in a gloomy voice "Well I have something that might cheer you up" he said smiling even bigger _"What is he thinking_?_"_ she thought. All of a sudden a big huge shadow came running up towards her. Selena braced herself for the thing that was going to attack her. Suddenly it stopped ad walked into the light. "it can't be" she said quietly "But it is" the chairman said smiling hugely "but how did you…when did you?...OH MY GOSH ZEUS!" Selena screamed and ran up to the huge black lab that was standing on the side walk. "Oh my baby I thought you were dead" Selena said with a huge smile on her face. She looked up at the chairman "How?" she asked. "they found him wandering around your house for weeks so they thought he was yours and they sent him here" He said with a big smile on his face like he had accomplished his goal for the day. "But is it ok that I keep him here he tends to follow me everywhere he might even follow me to class the teachers won't allow that will they?"she said solemly.

"They will if I make them say you can" he said with a sheepish grin "Really oh thank you chairman thank you so much…wait whats the catch?" Selena said. "You perform at the dance this weekend" he said smiling "I see Kaname has talked to you" Selena said a little bit frustrated that Kaname would use her poor baby dog to his advantage. Selena sighed "fine I'll do it I won't like it but I'll do it" "Yayyyyyy" The chairman jumped for joy as he walked off. "He is one weird person isn't he Zeus" Zeus just looked up at her and gave her a look like he understood what she was saying. Zeus had been her compainion since he was just a puppy. He never left her side except when Selena had to use the bathroom. As they walked back to her dorm selena started to sing quietly to herself. Once she got to her dorm she got into her pajamas and laid down in her bed and fell fast asleep.

Selena woke up to her alarm clock beeping telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes and "HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE" she sprang up out of bed ran to her closet and got dressed,brushed her hair,brushed her teeth and ran out the door with Zeus on her tail. Selena made it just in time before the bell rang for class. She walked down to her seat and sat down. She felt like people were staring at her. Selena looked up and she was so right. Everyone was staring at her,well not at her but at her dog. "Is there a problem I can help you with" She said full of adittude and right on cue Zeus started to growl and that's when everyone looked away.


End file.
